


Kind Of Cute

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Desperation, Kink Discovery, M/M, OT3, Omorashi, Wateraports, Wetting, mentions of threesome, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "There's no where to fucking go!" Mark yelped angrily, making everyone look at him. "I, I've got this bottle." Youngjae offered sheepishly, holding up a tiny water bottle. "It's too small..." Mark cried, feeling another small spurt leak from his cock, he couldn't hold it much longer.





	Kind Of Cute

If the van went over another speed bump, Mark was going to break someone's arm. He had to pee, fuck, he'd had to pee, for about four hours now. He even held it all the way through their concert, and doing flips was not easy when you felt seconds away from pissing yourself.  
Mark groaned and clenched his hand tighter, forgetting Jackson's hand was inside it. "Ow! Ow, I love you too but loosen your grip. What's wrong?" Jackson asked, his hand being crushed by Mark's hand around it. "Sorry. Nothing's wrong." Mark fibbed, pushing his thighs tighter together, fighting the urge to squirm. Jackson frowned, now squeezing Mark's hand himself, only gently. "Baby don't hide it, what's wrong? You were upset at the venue too." Jackson asked, his brows furrowed in concern. Mark whimpered a bit, ducking his head.  
He was too shy to say it in front of everyone else, especially the maknaes who would no doubt tease him for it. "I can't." Mark said quietly. "Can't what, baby?" Jackson asked. Mark squirmed now, he couldn't help it, tears brimming in his eyes. "Did something happen?" Jackson asked, his free hand landing on Mark's upper thigh, making Mark gulp as he shook his head no.  
"What's wrong Hyung?" Yugyeom asked from behind him. "Nothing. I'm fine!" Mark snapped, fed up with questions he couldn't answer. "Well you're obviously not, but okay. Hope whatever it is gets better soon." Yugyeom said softly. "Will this van ever fucking move?" Mark asked, in English now. "There's a traffic jam baby, I'm sure it'll move soon. Why? Please talk to me." Jackson said gently.  
Mark was seriously about to wet himself, he buried his hands between his legs, hoping it would just look like fidgeting. Jackson wasn't that oblivious though. "Why didn't you just say so Mark?" Jackson asked, a little surprised. Mark glared. "Say what?" he asked. "That you had to take a piss." Jackson said easily. Mark covered his ears. "Don't! I'm not, I'm not doing this. I'm fine." he said, but his own body betrayed him and he leaked right at that moment, a small dark stain showing through at the front of his grey sweatpants.  
Jackson sighed when he saw it. "No you're not fine baby. And you're hurting your kidneys by holding it like this. We need to find somewhere for you to go." Jackson said. "There's no where to fucking go!" Mark yelped angrily, making everyone look at him. "I, I've got this bottle." Youngjae offered sheepishly, holding up a tiny water bottle. "It's too small..." Mark cried, feeling another small spurt leak from his cock, he couldn't hold it much longer.  
"Mark just let it go." Jackson said, stroking Mark's thigh. "I can't, I can't, I can't, the seats, I can't!" Mark said, and he was crying in earnest now, big, shining tears rolling down his cheeks. "Baby, I'm so sorry..." Jackson said, wishing he could just pull Mark into his lap and hold him. "Wait! I have an idea!" Jackson exclaimed. His eyes darted to the side and he saw BamBam under a blanket. "BamBam, could I take that blanket? I'll buy you a new one." he said, and BamBam smiled, handing it over. "Sure Hyung." he chirped. Jackson took the blanket and put it folded over his lap, three layers thick. "Mark, unbuckle. Get in my lap." he said. Mark was trembling, and he had no idea what Jackson was trying to do, so he stayed put, rocking in his seat.  
Yugyeom unbuckled instead, standing partly up in the van and unbuckling Mark himself. "Mark Hyung, get in Jackson's lap. You can pee there." Yugyeom said kindly, and Mark finally caught on. He didn't want to do this, but it was either this or ruin the van's seat. "Okay..." he said quietly, shuffling carefully into Jackson's lap, moaning when he leaked even more while moving. "I don't, I don't want to pee on you." Mark said desperately, once he was situated in Jackson's lap. Straddling Jackson like this meant his legs were spread, making it even harder to hold on. "It's okay baby. I don't mind." Jackson said, rubbing at Mark's back to soothe him, to coax him into peeing.  
"Seriously man, just let go. Besides, some people even have a kink for this." Jinyoung said. "No one's going to mind, Mark." Jaebum reassured, as he stroked his hands in Youngjae's hair. Mark tuned them all out, still too embarrassed to cope with their words, even if it was all nice. "Just, just close your eyes baby." Jackson said, and Mark did, letting his eyelids drop shut as he pressed his forehead to Jackson's shoulder. The heaviness in his stomach was unbearable, he wasn't even sure how he was still holding on. "Now let go. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Jackson said, lightly kissing Mark's forehead right as the first trickle started.  
Mark groaned, half in relief and half in embarrassment at the way the hissing sound filled the van. He felt the warm wetness leak down his thighs and absorb into the blanket below him. "That's it baby, must feel better not to be so full up." Jackson said, surprising himself with the way his voice sounded an awful lot like when he talked Mark through his orgasms. He couldn't help but like the way Mark's legs tightened around him as he peed, heat radiating between them. Shit, Jinyoung was right.  
"He must've been holding all day." BamBam whispered, and Yugyeom smacked him on the arm. Jackson licked his lips when he saw Mark's expression, his head thrown back in relief and his eyes closed as he finally emptied himself. His cock twitched as he let out one final spurt, and he squirmed in Jackson's lap, grimacing at the squelching sound. "You should probably stay here. If you sit in your seat it'll get wet."" Jackson said softly, and Mark whined but nodded, covering his face with his hands.  
"This has to be the most embarrassed I've ever been in my life." Mark said, hating how he was humiliated but still getting hard in his piss-soaked pants. "Don't be." Jackson said, his voice a bit fucked and arousal swimming in his gut. He wanted to see it again. "It was kind of cute, Hyung." Yugyeom said, and Jackson chuckled, imagining Yugyeom behind him trying to hide his cock. He looked up through the rear view mirror and his suspicions were confirmed, Yugyeom's bag was now suddenly in his lap.  
"Guys, I think the traffic is clearing!" BamBam said, looking up as the cars in front of them started moving. Mark groaned, falling forward in Jackson's lap. Maybe they'd get home before he came in his pants too. He had a feeling Jackson and Yugyeom were going to want a repeat performance.


End file.
